You Belong With Me
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Castiel, está enamorado de su vecino, quien vive en la casa de enfrente. Sus cuarto están juntos y siempre ven todo él uno del otro. Pero no sabe cómo confesarse. Pero solo espera. Después de todo si quieres algo el mundo conspira para que lo consigas.


**_La verdad, creo que tengo problemas con Taylor ya tengo varios fic inspirados en su canciones, pero es que no se puedo negar que tiene buena música en su haber. La canción en la que me inspire es "You belong With me". Bueno no solo me inspire en la letra también lo hice con el vídeo. Ya saben lo que dicen si tu OTP no cabe una canción de Taylor no es OTP._**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten._**

Estaba sentado frente en mi cama leyendo un libro; cuando levante la vista observe como mi vecino daba manotazos en el aire; seguro estaba discutiendo con la novia, la verdad esa era una vista muy común para mí. Mi vecino se llamaba Dean Winchester, era el tipo sexy del barrio, pero la verdad él no solo era mi vecino también era mi amigo.

Por ese motivo estaba seguro que discutía con su enamorada seguramente había soltado algún comentario despreocupado y ella lo había tomado a mal, eso siempre pasaba, la verdad es que el humor de Dean es raro, al principio se me hizo difícil entender sus referencias pero luego de mucho tiempo pude comprender y aprendí a darle contexto a lo que decía.

Era martes, el clima estaba frio, separe el libro que tenía en mis manos para buscar un cuaderno y el marcador. _"¿Estas bien?"_ escribí. Dean ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono y ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio, el mismo que estaba situado justo al frente de su ventana, esto permitía tener un panorama completo de nosotros.

Cuando mostré la hoja él sonrió, nuestras casas no estaba muy distanciadas (típico problemas de los países desarrollados). _"Bien"_ puso en un papel y en otro coloco _"mi novia es una 'Drama Queen'_ _ **[1]**_ _,_ Yo sonreí en ese momento le escribí algo que quería decirle hace tiempo, pero cuando se lo iba a enseñar él ya había corrido su cortina. Arranque el papel, doble la hoja y la coloque en mi escritorio.

Mire el libro que había estado leyendo pero no me sentía con ánimos ya para continuar la lectura, así que le pedí una disculpa interna al capitán Nemo[2] y preferí escuchar música, sintonice la emisora y justo en ese momento empezó a sonar "Happy" y sin dudarlo me puse a bailar, después de todo nadie podía resistirse a una canción así.

Cuando termino la canción me detuve y mi sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de diversión con la que me miraba Dean, los colores se subieron a mi rostro, él me dedico otra sonrisa y luego se marchó de la habitación volviendo a correr la cortina.

Me deje caer en la cama y solté un suspiro, lo más probable era que Dean hubiese salido con su novia, siendo sinceros ella no me agrada es una persona falsa, sin embargo físicamente es todo lo que mi vecino buscaba en una mujer, alta, atractiva, usa minifaldas, su cabello es largo y por último es la capitana del equipo de las animadoras.

Y yo que soy, el mejor estudiante de mi promoción, nada popular y lo único bueno que tengo es la capacidad de recordar los libros que leí hace años, la verdad es que en el fondo sé que no puedo competir con una mujer como la novia de Dean, yo su amigo el nerd que usa camiseta y lentes jamás podrá tenerlo.

A pesar de saber eso no puedo dejar de desear que me mire de otra forma, quiero que él se dé cuenta que estoy aquí y que puedo ser todo lo que está buscando. Pero sé que eso no pasara. A pesar de ser yo la única persona que lo entiende y esta para él cada vez que me necesita. No entiendo porque no ha notado mis sentimientos.

Es de mañana y Dean me esta esperando, tenemos la costumbre de caminar juntos a la secundaria, vamos hablando de cosas simple, a pesar de eso siento como la comodidad me invade, eso me alegra porque siento mío a Dean. Sonreímos tontamente porque hace un comentario de humor negro, en verdad adoro su sonrisa.

Es de tarde y estoy sentado en una banco del parque cercano a mi casa, acostumbro a quedarme hay para leer un poco, estoy a punto de ver como terminan las aventuras del capitán Nemo y antes de que cambie de hoja siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado.

—Al final se muere —escucho esa voz y volteo a ver a Dean con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Q-qué? —digo entrecortadamente, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a decirme el final del libro.

Él sonríe y creo que su sonrisa es capaz de iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro, en verdad adoro verlo feliz, el enojo se me pasa.

—La verdad no he leído ese libro, lo dije por decir. Pero tu cara fue apremiante, lo juro.

Lo miro enojado y él sonríe —Lo siento —me dice y en ese momento nuestras miradas chocan, suspiro intentando calmarme después de todo Dean es así. Cierro el libro, él se acercó porque quería hablar conmigo. Lo sé, no necesita decírmelo.

Han pasado unos minutos y el sigue hablando, ahora me conversa sobre el equipo, tendrán un partido el sábado y esta emocionado por eso, entonces se detiene y me invita diciendo que le haría muy feliz verme porque esa será el último, después de todo la fiesta de graduación esta cerca. Yo sonrió y acepto la invitación me hace feliz que me incluya en su vida.

Entonces los gesto de Dean se tensan y su sonrisa se borra, no tengo que girarme para saber de quién se trata —Hola amor —dice la otra persona acercándose a nosotros, Dean se pone de pie y la abraza —Hola —responde él.

Ellos se separan y siento que ella me mira con odio, apretó en libro entre mis manos —Nos vemos Cas —dice y sin más se marchan.

Me quedo en mi lugar, me he agitado; odio el efecto negativo que tiene esa mujer en Dean, siento que lo está hundiendo y no me agrada eso, Dean es demasiado para alguien tan falsa como ella, pero él fue quien la escogió aun cuando ella no se lo merecía.

Yo he hablado con Dean sobre su novia y él siempre dice "estamos bien" o "siempre pasa esto en la relaciones", pero yo sé que solo son escusas para encubrirla, estoy seguro que no la quiere, no entiendo cómo puede seguir con ella. Dean te conozco y sé que ella no es para ti, no importa que tan buena sea para el sexo o lo sexy que sea vea, una persona tan frívola no te merece.

El fin de semana comenzó, es viernes y está más frio que de costumbre observo la ventana de mi vecino y veo que no está en su habitación, suelto un suspiro y deseo lo mismo que he estado deseando desde hace unos meses, pido que Dean se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

El sábado llego me he pasado la tarde leyendo, cuando veo que ya es hora de que me vaya me empiezo a arreglar, al salir me despido de mi madre y padre. Me dirijo hacia la escuela ocupo mi lugar entre la gente y observo el partido, este está difícil el equipo de la otra preparatoria es bueno, veo a Dean concentrado en lo suyo me encanta verlo así. Entonces el primer tiempo termina y las animadoras entran en escenas y veo a la novia de Dean, aprieto mis labios y decido ir a comprar una bebida.

El partido está por terminar, están empatados nuestro jugadores lucha por ganar, faltan unos minutos, te hacen un pase y antes de que el reloj marque cero le das la victoria al equipo, la gente se pone de pie y grita de la emoción yo me uno a ellos, estoy feliz por ti. Veo como los chicos del equipo te abrazan y se abalanzan encima de ti. Después de un momento te apartas de ellos y sé a dónde te diriges.

Quiero salir porque no deseo verte besando con tu novia, pero el tumulto de gente no lo permite, la algarabía aun dura, entonces lo veo. Ella está coqueteando con un chico de la otra preparatoria, tú te acercas y empiezan a discutir. Manoteas al aire como lo haces cuando hablas por teléfono, ella dice algo tú niegas con la cabeza y te marchas, sé que estas mal me apresuro a salir de las gradas y esta vez no soy amable con la gente.

Te alcanzo en el gimnasio ya te has cambiado de ropa, veo tu rostro y mi pecho se contrae. —¿Todo está bien? —preguntó y me preparo mentalmente para el "sí" que siempre me das. Pero solo niegas con la cabeza.

Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que paso por eso no pregunto, tú ya sabes que lo presencie todo —¿Quieres que te acompañe? —asientes y empiezas a caminar voy atrás tuyo.

La noche es fría, la brisa nos recibe cuando dejamos la preparatoria —Sabes me vi la película que me recomendaste, no me gusto. Quizás no estaba preparado para algo así.

No sé con qué voz lo he dicho pero tu risa me hace sentir alegre, he dicho lo primero que pensaba y te ha animado. —Quizás, algo como "América Pie"[3] no es lo tuyo.

Le doy la razón —De verdad creo que tengo los gustos de tu madre. Me siento más cómodo viendo películas como "Posdata te quiero"[4].

Tu sonríes nuevamente, tal vez has recordado la vez que me dijiste eso, fue hace casi dos años. —Sí tienes razón, eres muy sentimental.

Ya no sé qué más decir, me muerdo el labio inferior. No quiero que estés triste no quiero que pienses en ella. —Sabes habrá un concierto de AC/D en unos meses en la ciudad vecina, espero podamos ir —sonrió, se cuánto amas esa banda, conozco incluso tus canciones favoritas y me las aprendí solo por ti.

—Bueno, solo espero que la universidad nos dé tiempo.

Entonces suspiras y empiezas a decirme cuanto te preocupa el examen de ingreso, me conversas sobre la carrera que quieres elegir y los que esperas hacer, me confiesas que solo quieres ser un buen ejemplo para tu hermano y un orgullo para tus padres.

Yo lo sé. Seguimos caminando mientras hablamos de la futura casa y trabajo que quisiéramos tener y nuestras manos se rozan, mi corazón se acelera pero antes de que pueda apartar mi mano la tomas ligeramente. Y caminamos lo que nos falta en silencio.

Me pasas a dejar a mi casa, mi madre te sonríe al verte, me despido de ti y antes de entrar te escucho decir un "gracias". Me volteo para decirte lo que me he estado guardo todo este tiempo, pero ya has abandonado el pórtico de mi casa.

La semana a transcurrido sin novedad, apenas hemos podido vernos, los exámenes finales siempre son un dolor de cabeza, pero todo ha salido bien para ambos lo sé porque he revisados tus notas, estoy feliz por ti. Después de cenar subo a mi habitación a estudiar un poco para el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

Entonces alzo mi vista y te veo cambiado usando un traje, supongo que has vuelto con su novia, me siento un poco decepcionado. Entonces te sienta en el escritorio y está escribiendo algo.

 _"_ _¿Vamos juntos?"_ alcanzo a leer, sonrió un poco. Pero estoy estudiando. Tomo el cuaderno y escribo "Lo siento, no puedo".

Veo como tu rostro se entristece y me siento culpable, entonces escribes algo más _"Te esperare"_ me dedicas una sonrisa y te veo marchar. Suelto un suspiro no entiendo que estoy haciendo ¿porque te dejo ir? Tiro el libro que leía encima del escritorio y esto mueve algunas cosas entonces veo la hoja que había doblado hace días.

Me pongo de pie y decido que no te dejare ir, porque _tu sitio es mi lado_ _ **[5]**_ _._

Tengo que arreglarme pero no sé qué hacer, le pido ayuda a mi hermano Gabriel quien accede a pesar de que le fastidia Dean, me consigue un traje y me va a dejar. Antes de bajarme del auto me dice que espere y retira mis lentes.

—Son de lectura, no hacen falta realmente —me dice y después que me bajo se va. La verdad es que no me siento seguro. Entro en la fiesta y te busco.

Camino abriéndome paso entre la gente y entonces te veo, tu mirada se posa en mí y sonríes, mi corazón se contrae de la emoción y no puedo evitar morder mi labio inferior a causa de los nervios. Empiezas a acercarte a mí, entonces alguien te detiene tocándote el hombre, es tu novia.

Al parecer no me había equivocado, habías vuelto con ella. No quiero ver pero antes de apartar la mirada me doy cuenta de que la separas de ti, le dices algo y ella mira en mi dirección claramente molesta.

Exclama algo que no logro entender la ignoras, te acercas hacia mí con rapidez y me sonríes —Siempre he odiado tus lentes —me dices yo sonrió, entonces sacas algo de tu bolsillo y me lo das —Ábrelo —indicas, entonces yo también te entrego una nota.

Tú sonríes, ambos la abrimos y la dos dicen exactamente lo mismo "Me gustas". Yo te miro, tengo ganas de llorar y estoy seguro que mis ojos están vidriosos. Tú me tomas de la cintura, me pegas a ti y me besas.

Y yo siento que es la mejor sensación del mundo. Nos separamos tomas mi mano y me sacas del lugar, cuando estamos fuera me vuelves a besar y susurras en mi oído un "te quiero". Te abrazo con fuerza y respondo "Yo también".

* * *

[1] _Se traduce como "Reina del drama", es el tipo de persona que goza siendo el centro de atención o que hace escándalo por todo._

[2] _Comandante del submarino "Nautilus", protagonista de la novela de Julio Verne, "Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino"._

[3] _Narra las vivencias de un grupo de amigos que hacen un pacto para perder la virginidad antes de graduarse._

[4] _Narra la historia de Holly y Gerry quienes son novios desde su juventud, él muere a causa de un tumor cerebral y ella se hunde en su tristeza después de aquello. Antes de morir él le había prometido que le dejaría una lista de cosas que ella debía hacer, después de tres semanas de su muerte, ella sale a recoger un paquete que su madre a recibido para ella y se encuentra con que Gerry ha cumplido y le ha dejado "La Lista"._

[5] _Traducción textual del título de la canción en que me inspire, en inglés es_ ** _"You belong with me"_**

 ** _La verdad no se, si termina aquí. Quisiera dedicarle más tiempo a este. Deseo que la continuación sea desde el punto de Dean, claro inspirado en otra canción de Taylor (no yo no lo amo, mi mejor amigo sí). Seria algo como después de unos años y todo. Espero la universidad me de tiempo y mis musas no me dejen cuando quiera escribir._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Se los quieres._**


End file.
